Shattered Glass
by monkey'monkey
Summary: meta knight sword and blade leave for home then nightmare returns for round 2... just read it. couplez: meta knight fumu, blade lalala, silica knuckle joe, sword oc. Teen just to be safe... UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

A young girl walked down a barren path. A slight breeze ruffled her golden fur and hair. She climbed over some rocks that were in her path. Panting slightly she came to a clearing, it was a pond.

The sun shined threw the trees, causing the pond to seemingly glow. The alien, otherwise known as Fumu sat on a rock next to the body of water. Fumu sighed, as far as she knew she was the only one who knew about this place.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Meta Knight?!" she squeaked in surprise.

The masked puffball stepped out of the shadows, and sat next to her.

Fumu smiled "I thought I was the only one who knew about this place."

"You will soon be again." Meta Knight responded, he sounded slightly sad.

"What do you mean?"

"Sword, Blade and I are leaving tomorrow to go home."

The alien gasped, "your leaving?"

"Yes, I came to say goodbye and…" he paused, then pulled something out of his cape. "Give you this."

She opened it; in the box was a necklace. It was a star, chained by diamonds, "I-I-its beautiful" she whispered.

"Your welcome." Meta Knight's eyes glowed blue.

Fumu threw her arms around the knight. "I'll miss you." She smiled as tears ran down her face.

_Me too Fumu, me too._

________________________________________________________________________

WOOT!!!!!!! Win :D let me know what u think =3


	2. Chapter 2

"Take care!"

"See ya!"

"Write!"

"Poy! (Bye!)"

Fumu sighed as she watched the three star warriors get on their ship home. She was really going to miss them, especially Meta Knight. She had developed a crush on the mysterious knight.

The young girl smiled as she waved, "I'll miss you all!"

Meta Knight looked over his shoulder at the golden alien. He smiled under his mask, "good bye…" he said quietly.

Lalala floated up to Blade. She held out a fire flower, a flower that only blooms in Dream Land.

"Something to remember us by." The pink puff said wile looking down, as her cheeks grew hot.

Blade took the flower, "thank you."

Sword snickered, "ok come on you player, you have a fiancé waiting for you at home."

Lalala seemed surprised, "you have a fiancé?"

"Yes, Serena." Blade said dreamily.

"Oh…" Fumu saw how disappointed she was.

Silica nudged her, "get her out of there!" the white alien whispered urgently. After the fight with Nightmare Silica and Knuckle Joe decided to live at the castle with Fumu and Bun.

Fumu walked up to Lalala and said, "Well we will miss you. I uh… have to talk with her for a little."

She grabbed the gumdrop and walked over to Silica.

BLADE GET YOU BUTT IN HERE!" yelled his older brother.

Blade ran into the ship. There was a huge gust of wind as the ship lifted off the ground and flew off.

Fumu sighed; it wasn't going to be the same with out Meta Knight.

"Poyo poyo poy? (Your gonna miss him aren't you?)" Kirby asked as he hugged her waist. (Since that was the only part he could reach…)

"Yes, a lot."

Lalala floated up to the golden furred girl, "hey, uh thanks for getting me out of there…"

Silica responded, "your welcome."

Fumu nodded, "she did come up with the idea."

"Oh, well thanks."

(Lets see how the boys are doing)

Sword took off his helmet. He had emerald green hair with a dark blue, almost black, dorsal fin coming out of his messy hair. Instead of fur, Sword had blue scales, and gray scales around his muzzle. He was what was known as an Aquaroe.

The star warrior glanced at his younger brother, Blade, who was twirling the fire flower between his thumb and for finger. He sighed sadly.

"Come on bro, Serena will be ecstatic to see you." Sword moaned, he hated seeing his companion like this.

"…. How long has it been?" the knight questioned him idly.

"Uh about six or seven years, um we came when Fumu was nine so… yea six years, why?" the Aquaroe counted on his fins, just to be sure.

"She is probably married by now."

"You don't know that…" Sword pointed out.

"It's been six years… I doubt she would wait for me _that_ long."

Meta knight had been listening the whole time; he remembered when Serena made that promise. He shook his head, no use getting upset for Blade; he focused on the controls.

* * *

Wow its been forever since I even looked at this story…oh well enjoy! =3


End file.
